The Joys of School
by Lateo
Summary: Whats it like to have Wolverine as a Teacher? (Warning: It´s my first fanfic)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
The Joys of School.  
  
  
My first self-defence class at Xavier's school for the gifted is something I will always remember. Me and the rest of the guys were fooling around in the locker room when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone instantly shut up which is a rare ting in a room filled with teenage boys; I looked at the intruder and decided this was not the time to make a joke. Because this guy was one scary looking motherfucker and he was pissed.  
  
He made a point of sending each and every one of us a glare and pointed at me! " Kid, when do class start".  
"Hmmm, four O'clock, sir".  
" Then why aren't you little shits ready. Move your asses into that Gym NOW".  
Needless to say never have a locker room been vacated so fast.   
  
When you are a new student theres always a certain period of time spent with getting to know the teachers and learning what you can get away with in class. Mr. Summers was the kind of teacher that loves his subject and therefor naturally assumes that so does everyone else. In his classes you could get away with a lot as long as you did it discretely.  
  
Miss Monroe didn't accept any trouble in her class and everyone knew that beneath her serene appearance she had quite a temper.   
  
The professor was somewhere in the middle. He loved to teach but also believed in "kids will be kids".  
  
But Wolverine was in a league of his own. It didn't take me long to realise that he didn't really care for us. Perhaps it was the way he always looked like he was the most bored person on earth, that being in this gym with 10 teenage boys, was his own personal section of hell. And if we made any trouble in class it would be a welcome excuse to rip someone's heart out.  
  
He started with showing us how far he could throw innocent teens, only he called it flips. He slammed my poor classmates into the floor and yelled at them. I, who have always had a great survival instinct, decided that if I didn't move or even breathe perhaps he wouln´t notices me.   
  
But then Remy had to lean over and start whispering " You know, why he's so pissed, homme"  
"Shut uuup" I hissed at him.  
"It's cuz his woman is out of town"  
" Remy! Shut up!" I whispered.  
" They always fuck like rabbits each night but she's been gone with the Professor on a seminar for a week now and it's getting to him".  
" Remy…" I begged, as Wolverine glared at us.  
" It's true" he said with a smirk on his face " I live down the hall from them and…"  
  
A heavy hand feel on Remys shoulder. Wolverine was right behind him and pulled him into the middle of the gym where everyone could se him. He looked at his "Prey" and then at poor innocent me. And then said in an almost calm voice. "Did I just hear the to of you talk about my women"  
*Why, No sir. Remy here, where just comparing her to a horny rabbit* I thought, trying not to shiver.   
" Because my lady is not to be a part of your little shits, jerk off fantasies! "  
" No sir, it hadn't crossed my mind, sir " Remy said.  
" Are you saying my lady is ugly? Kid"   
  
Poor Remy didn't knew what to do after that. He decided that if he was to survive unharmed the best thing he could do was to just shut up. * Now why didn't you think of that earlier. You bloody idiot * I thought. Wolverine looked at him, as to see how much physical damage Remy would be able to handle without actually dying. And then decided that he wasn't worth the trouble he would get in for killing a student. He let him go, pointed at me, and lucky me was the next in line to get thrown through the air. As soon as class was over I grabbed my close and got the hell out of there.   
  
The next couple of days I didn't see Wolverine. Remy said it was because his woman had come home and that they where "catching up on lost fuck time". He pretended that Wolverines little speech hadn't affected him but I saw him look around before he said it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot to put this on the first chapter)  
Rating: R (Because there's bad words)  
Setting: Mutant High. Four years after the movie ended.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.   
Warning: It's my first fanfic. English is not my first language.   
Request: PLEEEEEEEASE review it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
I have always had a gift for getting myself in trouble. When my power first manifested itself it had to be in the middle of a garden party my parents where having. All their friends got to se me, little Adam Robertson, turn the grill into water. That's my "gift" I turn dead objects into water. Not only am I a mutant, hated and feared by everyone, I also have a stupid power. Isn't life just great.  
  
So I should have known it was a bad idea to become Remy´s roommate. Because he is trouble personified. At an age where most teenage boys are trying to touch their first naked breast and have their first beer he was having orgies in our room with the senior girls. Even though Remy didn't care what I saw. I wasn't quite ready to handle that kind of sight, so I spend a lot of time walking the hall outside our room. Feeling I was missing out on life when I heard girls scream his name.  
  
I was in the hall feeling like a dork, when I noticed the door to Wolverines room was cracked open. I swear all I wanted was to see how a guy like him kept his room. But when I looked in I could se a reflection in a mirror. The room wasn't empty. In it was a woman. She was in her early twenties and very pretty with long chestnut hair with white streaks in it. She was singing a song in a foreign language it sounded like German or something. She took her blouse of and turned to look in a drawer. Giving me a clear view of her. Oh, no bra.   
  
My eyes suddenly had a will of their own because I now found it impossible to look away. Even when I realised that this had to be the famous Rouge: Magneto-Survivor- and- Love- of- Very Bad-tempered- and-Territorial-Wolverines-life. So I just stood there and looked while she put on a T-shirt. And then the trouble began.  
  
My first warning where the giggles. When you hear teenage girls giggling at our school it means one of two things. Remy is doing some of his flirting or…Fuck! Wolverine where coming down the hall. I let out what some might intrepid as a schriek, but it was NOT.  
  
"What do you want?" He said to me.   
  
" Mmmmmmmmm" I studdert.   
  
He looked annoyed and then Rouge, who had heard our voices, came into the hall. When I saw her I realised that I had been spying on her like some pervert and my face went red. She looked at me and I noticed her face for the first time. She had an angelic face that scared the hell out of me because her eyes didn't match it. They had a very old expression and reminded me of Wolverines. They had the kind of " I will kick your ass just for fun" spark in them.  
  
"…KID! Did you want something?" Wolverine said. And I realised I had been so distracted by Rouge that I hadn't heard a word he said.   
  
Did I mention I always had a gift for getting in trouble? Well I do. All I could think of was to ask him if I could get some extra training at night. Fuck. He looked very surprised I think it was the first time one of the boys of the school asked for that. The girls were of course falling over them self for the possibility of seeing him work out.  
  
While the words where leaving my mouth I mentally begged for him to just say no. I mean it's no secret that he can't stand us boys. Who I know this? It's the small things you notice over time. The way if his going somewhere and a kid doesn't move out of the way fast enough, dear old Wolverine just gives the unlucky one a shove and never looks back. The way he looked when Mr. Summers made him hall monitor at the boy's hall. The way sometimes if we are too loud, he will stand in the hall (no matter what time it is) and yell as loud as possible: " SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN`T! STAND YOU LITTLE SHITS!)  
  
  
He looked like he was going to say no but then Rouge had to say " What a good idea. You need to spend some more time with the kids…Male rolemodels and all that " and gave him a look.  
  
I saw his expression. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He where going to say yes. I knew that look, it was a " I might have claws but I am so whipped by my girlfriend " look  
  
  
He said Yes.  
  
When I got back to my room Remy didn't help much. After he'd finished laughing he reminded me that I would be the sole centre of attention for Wolverine because no one else where stupid enough to be around him when they didn't have to.  
  
Right before I fell asleep he asked: " Do you think he could smell you where turned on by Rouge?"  
  
FUCK!   



	3. Chapter 3

Rating: R (Because there's bad words)  
Setting: Mutant High. Four years after the movie ended.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.   
Warning: It's my first fanfic. English is not my first language.   
Request: PLEEEEEEEASE review it.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days I avoided him and he avoided me. I guess none of us where eager to plan when we where going to train. But then somehow Mr. Summers heard about it (and God! Remy is going to pay for that!).  
  
Mr. Summers cornered me in the yard, to tell me that he had heard about the extra training and that it was a great idea. He had talked to the professor and we could use the teachers' gym every Monday. I could go tell Wolverine right away. He looked at me as if he where expecting me to jump of joy over this great news. I had no choice but to find Wolverine. With Mr. Summers involved there was no hope of getting out of it.  
  
My Mondays with Wolverine wasn't so bad after all. I guess he felt that since he was stuck with me, a 15-year-old with a stupid power, he might as well get the best out of if. When he taught his regular self-defence classes he had to follow the Professors restrictions, but on Mondays he taught me "The real thing" as he called it. It involved different ways of fighting which common principle was to hurt the other opponent as much as possible, "So you can get the hell out of there Kid. You don't have a healingfactor". He was actually a nice guy in a psycho kind of way. Like he was a total bastard, but you got use to it and began to se the nicer sides of him.   
  
Where Wolverine was so was Rouge they didn't like to be apart. So most of the Mondays she was in the gym to. In the beginning I felt a bit awkward around her, but I got over it. She was a hell of a fighter and like Wolverine nice in an insane kind of way.  
  
She told me more about her mutation, how if she touched someone's skin she would absorb their powers and memories. And that if she acted odd and made me uncomfortable, I should just say so because that meant one of her other personalities where taking over. She also told me that the Magneto part of her was gay and he thought I was " A pretty young man". She saw my expression and almost hurt herself from laughing, then tapped her head lightly and looked at me with her old eyes and said:  
  
" Don't worry Adam. I'm not a paedophile. "   
  
" That's no relief. I'm not a child you know I'm 15-years-old"   
  
That just made her laugh even harder. I guess to someone with memories from world war two, 15 aren't impressing.   
  
  
I think Mr. Summers felt I needed to have some adult friends in my life and that by some twist of faith I was one of the few kids on the school who's presence didn't piss of Wolverine.  
So he kept encouraging us to spend time together and so we did. We had a lot of male bonding. We both liked hockey and we would use each other as an excuse to hide when Rouge had one of her "Erik days".  
  
Oddly enough Erik was most present when she had her period. The David and Logan in her head just kept the hell away at the first hormone induced tantrum leaving only the Marie and Erik in her head to handle things. She told me that her period was the only reason Logan had a calendar.   
  
On those days, I just tried to avoid her, because if she saw me, her/Erik's eyes would light up, she would back me up into a corner and stand very VERY close. Then she/ Erik would give me a lecture about the brotherhood of mutant. She would call me "Young man" and I would think about how Magneto thought I was pretty. Remy saw her do it once and almost pissed himself laughing. On Valentines Day he sent me a fake letter from Magneto, declaring his love for me.   
  
But normally Rouge was nice enough, in the beginning where I was still getting to know them. She kind of functioned as a buffer between Logan and me.  
  
In time I stopped looking at them as someone to be avoided at all costs and started looking at them as a kind of friends. Insane friends, but still friends.  
  
Still, it came as a total chock to me when the professor suggested for them to become my legal guardians.   
  
My parents don't really care about me. After "The garden incident" they handed me a plane ticket, the address to Xaviers and send me on my way. I haven't heard from them since. But it doesn't bother me I don't consider those people my parents anymore. To just dump me like that. When I have children one day I will NEVER do that.  
  
But the sad thing is I was one of the lucky ones, at least I got a plane ticket and a place to go. Some of the kid where just kicked out. Remy can't even remember a life before the streets, he says that his earliest memory is himself at five-years-old stealing from a drunk. He doesn't remember anything before that. Which isn't exactly a sign of blissful toddler years.   
  
The professor broke the fact, that they jumped at the chance at giving me up, to me gently. He said that since Rouge and Logan where married and where not guardians to any other children. They would have a good chance of getting the guardianship of me. What could I do? My own parents didn't want me. I said yes.  
  
I walked out of the office with memories of my parents flooding my mind. All I wanted was to get to my room, lock myself in the bathroom and just cry for hours. I kept my face down so people wouldn't notice the tears and walked strait into Rouge.   
  
She and Logan where outside the office waiting. She took one look at my face and gave a hug.  
  
" I know how you must feel right now Adam. My parent's didn't even bother giving me up they just threw me out." She said holding me.  
  
" I want you to know that for me and Logan, this isn't just a legal thing. We wouldn't do this for any other kid then you"  
  
That just made me cry harder into her shoulder and she just gently stroked my hair while tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Logan looked like he wished he could go kill someone to make things better. But then he gave me the biggest surprise of my life. He put his arms around Rouge and me and held us close and then he said it:  
  
" Yeah kid. Fuck the bastards. We'll be your family now and we will never EVER leave you"   
  
" Even if Sabretooth attack?" I half joked.  
  
Logan just lifted Rouge and me of the ground and hugged us tight   
  
" Never"  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
(If you like it I will write a sequel )  



End file.
